


Idée fixe

by evansstan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk!Steve, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansstan/pseuds/evansstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve's drunk, he gets embarrassing ideas, Bucky's the one who suffers because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idée fixe

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have nothing better to do.  
> Still struggling with my english skills, sorry about that.  
> I gave my best, I promise.

"Bucky, please!" Steve begs with puppy-dog eyes. But Bucky doesn't want to simply give in, though it's difficult to resist.

Steve is not allowed to consume alcohol anymore. He doesn't need much to get so drunk that he blacks out, or at least loses the rest of his common sense, but that doesn't stop him. And when he's drunk, the most embarrassing ideas come to his mind. The kinds he wouldn't even want to hear about if he were sober. In the morning, of course, he remembers none of it. And not to make it anymore awkward then it already is, Bucky doesn't let him into any details of his drunken adventures.  
_____________

First time it happened, they were in a bar on Steve's 22nd Birthday. And he decided to get drunk on that occasion. After his first glass of beer, a brilliant idea dawned upon him, which was playing cards. He immediately announced it to everybody around them. Tipsy crowd of fellows cheered up in anticipation of some entertainment. And because they never had any money ever, Steve suggested strip-poker.

Bucky didn't manage to talk him out of that madness no matter how hard he tried. Steve couldn't play cards even if his life depended on it, therefore was loosing hand after hand until there wasn't anything left on him except for his underwear. Bucky had no other options rather than taking the fall. In the end he was completely naked, and Steve was over the moon.  
____________

"Maybe there's another way to beat the blues of your melancholy, Stevie?" Bucky offers, realizing perfectly well that he has never managed to convince him of anything. And Steve just has him wrapped around his long delicate finger. But for the sake of his own pride he must at least put up a fight. Unfortunately, common sense has never been Steve's strong suit.

Steve's eyes already burn with anticipation, and his whole stature is strained with determination. "All right, I can do fine without you." His brittle arms are already squeezing his worn-out coat, but he doesn't move an inch looking directly into Bucky's eyes, as if he knows all too well that Bucky gives up in the end.  
____________

Next time Steve decided to get drunk he was 23. On one of their double-dates he incidentally overheard his date telling Bucky's girlfriend that Steve couldn't seriously think he had any chance with a girl like her. Enraged and offended, Steve took off immediately never slowing down his pace no matter how desperately Bucky called after him. Bucky had to forcefully bring him to a halt and beg to explain everything. The only thing he said was to leave him alone while he drowned his grief in cheap alcohol. Bucky couldn't allow for that to happen, so he took his friend to the nearest pub.

After one and a half glasses of beer Steve admitted what had happend on their date, and then climbed on the table they were sitting at, and with a shout "Stripdance!" began to slowly undress himself to the sounds of shitty music. To get him down, Bucky had to climb up there as well which seemed to draw public attention and with encouraging exclamations of praise people started begging him to remove his clothing. Trying to persuade Steve to stop the madness was entirely impossible, Steve seemed to be starving for attention, and Bucky was ready to give everything if only those enthusiastic shouts from half-drunk middle-aged ladies were directed towards Steve. Bucky didn't want for his friend to feel bad again, so he started stripping. The crowd went insane, and Steve was over the moon.  
____________

"Okay, wait." Bucky sighs heavily and shakes his head. "If you wanna get drunk, fine. But please let's do this at home this time." He slowly gets up from their old creaking couch to get an old bottle of some overdue whisky which they've spared for a rainy day. Steve nods.  
____________

Steve decided to get drunk next time when he had been fired for being sick for three weeks. Barely having recovered from a nasty case of pneumonia, on his first day at work his chief told him, they didn't need an employee like that. Bucky met him that day on his way home, as Steve was sitting on the stairs by the entrance alone late at night. Glancing at Steve's face he already knew what had happened. 

They bought a bottle of the cheapest vodka in a shop nearby and made themselves comfortable on a bench in the park two blocks away. They passed it back and forth without saying a word to each other. It was already quite dark, only dim light from a couple of street lanterns let them distinguish the outlines of trees around them. And then Steve got another brilliant idea, namely chasing each other to the pond at the northern part of the park. The one having come last, had to jump naked in the cold water.

Bucky had to admit to himself right then and there that it was Steve's craziest idea up-to-date, honestly and persistently tried to talk him out of it, suggesting to come up with safer fun activities, but Steve was already too turned on by the idea, his invincible spirit of rivalry be damned. And Bucky had to put real effort into coming second because neither Bucky nor Steve would survive another case of pneumonia. So Bucky lost again, and Steve was over the moon.  
____________

They spread themselves on the couch with TV on for some background noise. Whisky smells terrible and tart, but they don't have anything else. And Bucky considers it his personal victory that this time he can at least avoid public shame.

"Bucky." Steve calls hesitatingly, and it's hardly audible. He keeps his eyes glued to the TV, feigning interest in a boring show about weird animals. His cheeks are flushed from alcohol.

"Yes?"

Steve is silent for a long while, and Bucky thinks he's changed his mind, having returned to watching TV. "D'you think someone'd ever wanna kiss me?" He asks then, voice raspy and uncertain.

Bucky's heart clenches so hard, he isn't able to breathe for a moment. When he gets himself under control again, he looks at his friend, looks the way he used to look at him all his life. "Who wouldn't wanna kiss you?" A shadow of a thought flashes across his mind, and he's glad that he isn't drunk enough to say it out loud. "Yes," he answers instead, still a little short of breath.

"Would you?" Steve whispers so quitely, that Bucky almost doesn't catch it, to the sound of blood pulsing in his ears. "I want you to kiss me." He adds with more confidence.

Bucky's speechless for a short moment. "You're drunk, Stevie. You don't wanna that." 

Steve turns his head so fast, Bucky's afraid he might get a whiplash, locking his big blue eyes with Bucky's. His pupils are slightly dilated, his skin flushed all over down to his neck. "Why don't you lemme decide what I want!" He shouts. Then he grabs the almost empty bottle of whisky from the floor and drains it in one go.

"Cause you always wanna do stuff when you're drunk, and then you don't even remember it." Bucky explains. "Cause you'll forget it tomorrow, and I gotta live with the memory of it!" He realizes that he's down to shouting, tired and vulnerable, revealing all the secrets he hasn't admitted even to himself.

Steve's lips suddenly press to his lips, soft and pliant. They taste of awful whisky, desperation, long-term anger and determination. And Bucky just wants to take and take, regardless of the consequences. To savor the pleasure, to keep it in his memory for eternity. He's dimly aware that Steve moves against him, trying for a better angle. There isn't going back from it — the realization of it pierces through him as a massive electrical charge, and he abruptly jerks back.

Bucky darts a glance at the friend. His eyes dark and surprised, lips red and alluring, and Bucky would give anything to touch them again. 

"I remember everything." Steve mutters then. "I knew exactly what I was doing. Always."

At first Bucky's dumbfounded and shocked. Every memory rushes through him in flashes, and he can't wrap his mind around it.

"You jerk!" He hisses, but he knows there's already a smile crawling onto his face.

They both start laughing. Bucky grabs the front of Steve's shirt, clasping his delicate body to his own, linking their lips in the most gentle kiss, again and again. Steve makes adorable noises, that Bucky wants to be hearing to the end of his days. 

Loving Steve is new, but not quite, kissing him is magic, having him is a little scary, but it feels damn right.


End file.
